


Two Bananas for a Pound, Three Bananas for A Euro

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Up All Night Tour, cerca 2011/2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Zayn notices Harry's quite, uh, adept with handling bananas and asks him for some advice.Featuring baby boyfriends Zayn and Liam. Taking place whenever you imagine Ziam first got together.





	Two Bananas for a Pound, Three Bananas for A Euro

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just a quick (or well quick for me) fun piece about Ziam being cute and awkward and so in love without having to say it. 
> 
> And of course we had to have Harry and his ridiculous love for eating bananas as obscenely as possible.
> 
> Title comes from Harry Styles being a ridiculous dork and saying a lot of shit that doesn't make sense.

 

Zayn can’t even remember the last time he’d gone a day without seeing Harry eating a banana. That boy loves a banana. Probably not a surprise since he loves most phallic-like things and is most definitely not ashamed, or quiet, about it. 

Right now, they’re taking a quick little break after blocking through the show for tonight. At this point, they could go through the show in their sleep-- which would be ideal for Zayn if they were sleeping currently instead of working-- but the higher-ups always insist that they walk through the performance at each new venue. 

Harry of course is rooting around in his bag to find a banana, Louis’ scrolling through his phone and sipping on an energy drink, and Niall’s raced off immediately to the restroom. 

As Zayn plops down right on the floor, taking a swig from his water bottle, he feels his boyfriend-- _wow_ does that feel nice to be able to say that word-- sidle up next to him, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s shoulders.

Zayn naturally relaxes into Liam’s touch, humming softly at the soft, warm presence. He rests his head against Liam’s shoulder, and Liam leans over to press his cheek against the top of Zayn’s head, nuzzling into Zayn’s sweat-drenched hair. Liam, though, doesn’t mind, loving this smell that is just so naturally and completely Zayn. 

“You okay, babe?” Liam asks softly, somehow always knowing when Zayn's feeling slightly off in any way.

“Kinda sleepy,” Zayn murmurs out, not even meaning to but tacking on a yawn at the end of the sentence. Liam chuckles fondly, knowing the first-hand effects of how much Zayn loves staying in bed. Well, to an extent that is….

Before they can continue their conversation, Louis’ calling Liam over to show him something on his phone. With a sigh, Liam disconnects his body from Zayn’s, kissing his cheek softly before standing up and going over to Louis.

Harry, having found his banana apparently, comes over and plops down next to Zayn. He unpeels the banana, from the bottom of course, and brings it to his mouth. Zayn chuckles slightly at how Harry always eats food tongue first, which he will never understand why or how that is preferable to how everyone else just eats.

Zayn’s laughing is cut off, though, as he watches Harry take almost the entire banana down his throat before popping off and taking a regular bite. Zayn is staring at him, mouth hanging open, not really sure how to respond to what he just saw.

Noticing that Zayn’s staring, Harry smiles slightly and takes the banana down his throat again. When he sees Zayn’s eyes widen, Harry starts laughing out loud, his uncontainable squawking laughter.

Zayn hasn’t done anything embarrassing, yet he’s the one blushing deeply, knowing that Harry is teasing him. Harry, being the awful brat he is, finishes chewing with a gulp and smirks over at Zayn. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Zaynie?” he teases.

Zayn opens and closes his mouth a couple times, struggling to figure out what he wants to say. And then, much to his dismay, he hears himself blurt out, “how do you do that?”

Harry starts laughing again, and slowly Zayn begins smiling, too, chuckling at how ridiculous he’s acting. Catching his breath, Harry finally calms down and looks directly at Zayn.

“What do you mean?” he asks, despite knowing exactly what Zayn’s talking about.

Zayn rolls his eyes, frustrated that Harry’s going to make him spell it out. “You know, you, uh, you just make that look so easy.”

Harry literally bats his eyelashes at this, feigning complete innocence. “Oh you mean this?” and with that, he takes the remainder of the banana down his throat, appearing completely unphased. Pulling the banana out of his mouth, Harry casually eats the rest of it, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, waiting for Zayn to say something else.

“Yeah, obviously that’s what I’m talking about,” Zayn huffs out, looking down at his lap as his embarrassment just continues to grow with each moment this conversation continues. Harry nudges Zayn’s shoulder, making him look up.

“Zayn, are you asking me how to deepthroat?” Harry says in a very serious tone, raising his eyebrows and looking intensely into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn stutters wildly and manages to get out, “well, like, I mean, not exactly, but, um, kind of yeah I guess. Not like in a weird way obviously.”

Harry looks much too pleased with how much Zayn’s squirming and feeling uncomfortable. “Just, you know what,” Zayn quickly rushes out, “forget it. I was only kidding anyway.” He rubs the back of his neck, forcing out a chuckle.

When he looks back at Harry, Harry no longer has the smug look on his face; it’s replaced with a look of kindness mixed with curiosity.

“No, hey,” he nudges Zayn again, “hey, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I was just messing with you anyway,” Zayn tries to shrug it off, acting nonchalant.

Harry nods like he knew that all along, except both boys are fully aware that it hadn’t been a joke. They sit there in silence for a few more moments, neither sure of how to move on from the conversation.

So rather than moving on, Harry decides to just go for it. “So you…” he starts hesitantly. “You’ve never, uh, you guys haven’t….” As his voice trails off, Zayn finally looks up at him again, just in time to catch Harry very bluntly mimicking a blowjob.

Zayn groans and covers his face with his hands, which makes Harry laugh and poke him in the side until he looks at him. Harry cocks an eyebrow, clearly not giving up until he gets an answer from Zayn, so Zayn sighs heavily, making sure Harry knows that he’s very annoyed with this whole situation. But he still glances over his shoulder, making sure that Liam and Louis are still preoccupied, Niall’s still missing, and no one else is near enough to hear the conversation.

Sighing again, maybe a little overly dramatically this time, Zayn leans close to Harry and says, “no, okay? We haven’t done  _ that  _ yet. Happy now, Harry?!?”

Harry’s eyes widen at this turn of events, but he recovers soon enough to whisper, “But do you want to?” All the teasing is gone from his tone, and it’s as if he’s talking about an extremely important, serious matter, which knowing Harry, he would consider wanting to give your boyfriend head a very serious matter.

Zayn glances back over his shoulder, feeling paranoid as if everyone is listening to this conversation, despite the fact that absolutely no one is giving them any attention nor has anyone really moved since the last time he checked.

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone, okay, Haz?” Harry nods his head eagerly, but Zayn still isn’t satisfied. “I mean it. Not anyone, even-- especially not Louis.” Louis, that little drama queen, loves to gossip but possibly even more than that, he loves to tease Zayn. And Zayn does not really need this particular subject coming up in any way around Louis.

Harry makes an X over his chest and says, “cross my heart. I won’t tell anyone. Now spill, Zayn.” It takes a moment for Zayn to figure out what he wants to tell Harry and what he doesn’t, which kind of is more of a question of what he wants Louis to know because even though Harry promised, he’s never been able to keep anything from Louis.

Finally Zayn says, “Yeah, so, we haven’t done that, but we’ve done other stuff.” Zayn isn’t really sure why he feels like he needs to justify his sexual choices to Harry, but he apparently does.

“We, like, make out all the time. All. The. Time. And it’s great. So great. And obviously we’ve done some, like, hand stuff, too. I definitely want to, you know, go further, but it’s just that, um, I don’t really know what I’m doing, and I just really really want it to be good. I mean, neither of us has ever been with a boy before, and I want it all to be perfect for him because he's kind of perfect to me.” Zayn feels his cheeks heating up, and he suddenly feels stupid for even telling Harry this. “It’s stupid, I know. It’s fine.”

“No, that makes a lot of sense,” Harry reassures him, bumping their shoulders together. “You just like Liam a lot and want things to be good. That’s not stupid at all.” Zayn smiles shyly at this and nudges Harry's shoulder back, both boys smiling at each other.

“You know what you should do?” Harry continues, his eyes lighting up as he thinks, so Zayn shakes his head no. “Practice on bananas.” Zayn gasps slightly, thinking that Harry must be joking, but the look on his face says otherwise.

Just as Zayn’s about to respond, Louis comes sauntering over and flops down ungracefully right in Harry’s lap. Planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead, he asks, “What are we talking about, lads?”

Zayn shoots Harry a glare as he sees Harry opening his mouth to answer, hopefully conveying “IF YOU TELL LOUIS ABOUT MY SEX DILEMMA, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW OUT THAT CUSTOMIZED GLITTERY PINK BUTT PLUG I KNOW YOU JUST ORDERED” through his eyes.

Harry must catch on because he closes his mouth quickly, furrowing his brows as he thinks of something to say that won’t implicate Zayn too much, so he blurts out, “Just discussing my incredibly amazing blowjob skills.”

Louis laughs loudly, stroking a hand through Harry’s curls. “Oh really? I hope you weren’t offering up those skills to anyone other than me,” he says with a pouty face.

“‘Course not, babe,” Harry says. “Can’t hurt to spread the knowledge, though, can it?”

Louis looks over at Zayn, continuing to play with Harry’s curls. “Oh-ho-ho. I see. Looking to give Liam a real treat, hmm Zaynie?”

Zayn groans, smacking Louis on the arm. “Well you came to the right guy, Zayn. Harold here is the best in the business. He sucks dick like his life depends on it.”

“LOU!” Harry gasps out, placing a hand on his chest and widening his eyes as he fakes shock and outrage. He and Louis giggle at each other, the fond dripping out of their mutual gazes, and Zayn pretends to vomit at the sight. 

Louis reaches forward and pats him on the back, “See, Zayn, your first lesson in giving excellent blowjobs is that that’s exactly what you  _ don’t _ want to do with a prick down your throat.”

This causes Harry to crack up, almost falling over he’s laughing so hard, which makes Louis look awfully smug of himself. Zayn stands up quickly, “I hate both of you. You’re so disgustingly cute, and I hate it.”

Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry, both boys laughing into each others’ skin, pressed so closely together it’s almost hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

Zayn shakes his head as he walks away, trying to ignore the hushed whispers he hears from them. He can’t stop thinking about how easily Harry had deepthroated that banana.

And, he honestly can’t believe he’s thinking this, but maybe he’s going to request their handles pick him up a bunch of bananas after the show. Purely for potassium reasons, right? That’s all.

He looks around to see where Liam has gone, but then they’re being called back together to finish up their walk-through. Zayn sighs and figures that this isn’t especially the time to be thinking of Liam’s cock anyway-- although that is kind of a constant thought running through his mind.

Later. Later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days pass, and Zayn’s feeling like his potassium levels are probably off the charts with the number of bananas he’s eaten. Harry has sent him several knowing looks each time he catches Zayn grabbing another banana, but he hasn’t said anything further and neither has Zayn. 

And, although Zayn would never admit it to anyone-- even if there was a gun held to his head-- he actually has tried a few times to deepthroat the banana, but he always just feels too awkward to seriously try it more than a couple times.

Unfortunately, this has only served to make him even more nervous; deepthroating is definitely nowhere as easy as Harry makes it seem, and whereas before Zayn just imagined he’d be terrible at this, now he feels like he has actual proof that he’s going to be terrible at sucking dick.

He also ups his porn watching-- which, considering his boyfriend’s on tour with him, doesn’t actually mean he’s watching that much. He decides that watching videos of girls blowing guys is easier for him to stomach and makes him think less about blowing Liam, which means he doesn’t necessarily always get hard which is good. He’s watching them for research purposes, not for fun. Come on.

Zayn also doesn’t want to admit this, but he might have been avoiding Liam recently. He just finds it really hard to be around Liam because Liam’s so freaking sexy, and Zayn finds it hard to contain himself around Liam. He really, really, really wants to go further with Liam, but now he’s just built it up so much in his mind that he’s too afraid.

So instead of talking to Liam about it, he’s decided to just avoid him. It’s been a pretty successful plan thus far; with their tour schedule of shows every night and driving through the night, they’ve been too tired post-show to do anything more than a few lazy late-night kisses and cuddles.

Tonight, though, they’ll be able to stay in a hotel, and Liam has asked Zayn if he wants to share a room. And boy does he ever, but he’s worried about what that will lead to.

He agrees, though, since he really does want to spend quality alone time with his amazing boyfriend; his desire for his boyfriend outweighing his nerves about making everything perfect.

So that brings him to this exact moment: Niall heading off to the completely opposite end of the hall (he had requested to be as far away from the lovey-dovey couples as possible), Harry fumbling to unlock the door with Louis already pressed to his back kissing along his neck, and Liam trailing behind Zayn slightly, his hand on Zayn’s lower back while they unlock their hotel room.

Zayn doesn’t say anything as he pushes the door open, feeling his heart beating strongly against his ribcage. He walks over to a chair, dropping his bag onto it, pretending to root around in it for a bit, and only turning around when he hears the mattress creak as Liam flops onto it.

Liam’s propped up on his elbows, staring hungrily at Zayn. When he sees Zayn looking, he reaches out to him, inviting him over to the bed. Zayn swallows back his nerves and slowly walks over to meet his boyfriend on the bed.

Liam sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed in order to touch Zayn sooner, so Zayn ends up just standing in between Liam’s legs for a moment, letting Liam’s hands gently explore his body. Even just these simple caresses from Liam cause a pit of arousal to stir in Zayn’s gut. He reaches up and intertwines his hands behind the back of Liam’s neck, gripping softly to ground himself.

Zayn squirms slightly, still not used to how Liam looks at him with such awe and lust, how Liam doesn’t seem nervous at all to show him how much Liam wants him. It makes Zayn feel sexy, but sometimes he worries that he isn’t enough for Liam, not good enough for this absolute angel who’s somehow decided to date him.

“God, I’m so glad we got a hotel tonight. I’ve been missing the touch of your body,” Liam murmurs, almost as if his words are just for himself, his hands still wandering across Zayn’s sides, his back, his chest, everywhere.

Zayn tries, unsuccessfully, to stop the whimper from leaving his lips, blushing when the noise brings Liam’s attention up to his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam whispers, stroking Zayn’s cheek with the most delicate touch, and Zayn suddenly can’t stand how far apart they are. He leans down quickly and presses his lips against Liam’s soft, plump ones.

The kiss begins slowly, both boys really just enjoying this rare opportunity to be with each other, but that’s still not enough for Zayn. He wants  _ more _ , and although he’s so anxious about this blowjob that he might be sick, he knows he’s going to regret if he doesn’t do it.

He sinks down and straddles Liam’s strong thighs, smirking at the low groan from Liam which that earns him. Rubbing up and down Zayn’s thighs, Liam detaches his lips from their slow kiss, moving down to kiss and suck along Zayn’s neck.

Zayn’s always been sensitive to others’ touch, but there’s something even more thrilling with the knowledge that it’s Liam who’s marking him up, claiming him as his own.

Before Liam, Zayn hadn’t realized how much he liked being held, being taken care of. And with Liam he feels so safe and content.

As Liam moves down and mouths along Zayn’s collarbone, Zayn gasps and grinds down into Liam’s lap, savoring the quiet noises falling from Liam’s lips. Zayn grinds down while Liam thrusts up, both gasping and panting as Liam presses his face to Zayn’s chest. Zayn, in turn, throws his head back and moans, gripping the back of Liam’s head with both hands and doubling his efforts at grinding.

If it were anyone else, Zayn would probably tease them for dry humping like pubescent virgins, yet there’s something about being here with Liam that makes him feel so sexy, so powerful that even while they’re both fully clothed, they can make each other so hot and desperate.

Zayn tugs on Liam’s hair, urging his head back up to continue their heated kiss for a moment. As Zayn parts his mouth to allow Liam’s tongue access, Zayn scratches his fingers down Liam’s back, appreciating the way Liam shivers and pushes into Zayn’s touch.

Getting down to the small of his back, Zayn tickles his fingers under Liam’s shirt, just barely teasing as he touches Liam’s bare skin. But forget about Liam, that in itself is teasing Zayn; he wants to touch, he wants to see, he wants to taste Liam's bare skin.

Hastily, Zayn starts tugging on the hem of Liam’s shirt, trying to pull it up while also refusing to separate his mouth from Liam’s. Liam, who Zayn can feel is just as impatient to get clothes off from the way his erection is pressing against his thigh, laughs breathily at Zayn’s stubbornness and pulls back from the kiss to allow him better access to his shirt.

Zayn frowns, though, not wanting to stop the moment, and chases after Liam’s lips, making them both giggle. Liam teases him and keeps letting him get close before pulling back a little bit more. But this just means that soon Liam’s falling onto his back on the bed with Zayn still straddling his thighs and leaning over him.

“Just take this damn thing off already,” Zayn whines, and he really doesn’t think it’s too unreasonable to want to see his fit boyfriend’s chiseled chest. Liam smiles up at him, a full bright smile that causes his eyes to crinkle at the corners.

“Anything for you babe,” he says in a teasing tone as he pulls his shirt up and off, although they both know Liam means that statement completely.

With Liam now lying shirtless under him, Zayn’s breath catches in his throat. It’s just that Liam shirtless really is a sight to behold. He doesn’t mean to take so long looking, but he swears that no matter how many times he sees Liam’s naked body, he’ll always react in this awestruck, enamored way.

Zayn doesn’t even notice he’s chewing on his bottom lip, hungrily eyeing Liam’s chest, as he reaches out and ghosts his fingers across Liam’s abs, watching as they ripple and tremble just from Zayn’s touch.

Liam’s hands are still gripping Zayn’s thighs, and he rubs little circles in them with his thumb. Finally, not wanting to rush Zayn but feeling a bit needy in this moment, Liam thrusts his hips up against Zayn, enjoying the friction and pressure where their bodies touch.

This seems to snap Zayn out of the little reverie he had fallen into, and he snaps his eyes back up to Liam’s face. Liam gasps a little when he sees how blown out Zayn’s eyes are, lust clearly etched on them. 

Zayn readjusts their position, laying down until his mouth ghosts over Liam’s neck and their clothed cocks are rubbing together. Zayn begins grinding down at the same moment he bites down on Liam’s collarbone, loving the way Liam’s and his bodies seem so in sync, so meant for each other.

He kisses and bites all along Liam’s chest, moving down to lick some sweat off across the V-line of Liam’s hips. He kisses along Liam’s waist, sometimes biting and tugging at Liam’s pants or pulling them back with his teeth to watch as Liam moans when they snap back against his skin.

With shaking hands which he prays Liam doesn’t notice, Zayn begins to unbutton Liam’s jeans, wanting them  _ off _ . Getting the jeans undone and pulled down to Liam’s knees, Zayn crawls back up Liam’s body to kiss his mouth once more.

He licks and nips at Liam’s lips, loving how soft and thick they are. He puts his weight onto one arm while he slides his other arm down Liam’s chest. He grips Liam’s hard cock through his pants, slowly teasing his thumb over the head, feeling his own cock twitch in his jeans when he feels how wet and leaking with precome Liam is.

“Li?” Zayn mumbles against his lips, barely even pausing the kiss to get the word out. Liam just kind of grunts in response, grabbing the back of Zayn’s neck and sucking at Zayn’s earlobe.

“Wanna try something,” Zayn says, barely even thinking about what he’s saying as he’s so focused on how good Liam’s mouth feels against his heated skin.

“What is it, baby?” Liam says into Zayn’s skin right before he moves back to kiss him fully on the lips. It seems that neither really wants to stop kissing yet they both want more. It’s a dilemma.

Zayn breaks the kiss ever so slightly, leaning his forehead against Liam’s, his mouth hovering only millimeters above Liam’s.

“Wanna blow you.”

In any other situation, Zayn would probably laugh at how comically wide Liam’s eyes get at that statement, any other situation that didn’t involve his own hard cock pressing against Liam’s.

“Fuck,” Liam says, dragging his fingers through Zayn’s hair and gently scratching his scalp. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah, I kinda want to do everything with you,” Zayn admits, feeling bold in the moment.

Liam throws his head back against the mattress, and arches up, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Z, you can’t just say shit like that. I’m gonna come in my pants.”

Zayn smiles wickedly wide at that, leans forward to give Liam’s lips one last peck, and then quickly scurries down the bed until he’s kneeling between Liam’s open thighs.

He leans forward and mouths along Liam’s cock over his pants. “Is this okay?” he asks while nuzzling his face against Liam’s hard dick.

Liam’s fingers twitch and he grips the mattress tightly on both sides of his body. “Yeah of course. You can do whatever, and it’d be more than okay with me.”

Zayn’s pretty sure that’s not an entirely true statement but figures this isn’t the moment to correct Liam. He has better things to do with his time…. and his mouth.

He hadn’t realized this, but his hands have started shaking again as he reaches forward to pull Liam’s pants down. Liam, now paying full attention to what Zayn’s doing, must realize this, too, because he reaches down and encompasses Zayn’s hand with his hands.

“You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Liam assures him, voice so soft and gentle that Zayn could cry. He feels like he’s ruining this important moment; he knows that Liam won’t enjoy the blowjob if he’s worried Zayn isn’t enjoying it.

“No, I really _really_ want to,” Zayn says, looking into Liam’s eyes. He’s about to suck his cock, he figures that the time to be modest and avoid eye contact is right now. “I just--- I’ve never done this before, and I want it to be perfect for you.”

Liam smiles widely and cups one of Zayn’s cheeks with his hands, stroking along Zayn’s defined cheekbone. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be perfect because it’s you.”

Zayn smiles and blushes deeply, turning to hide his face against Liam’s thigh. “You’re so cheesy,” he mumbles but he’s smiling just as widely as Liam is.

“Yep. I’m cheesy, and I’m all yours, babe. Get used to it,” Liam jokes, and Zayn could almost cry he’s so relieved in this moment. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous. As if Liam would ever leave him because he gave one bad blowjob.

As Zayn peels back and pushes down Liam’s pants, he gives Liam one last look, all business, and says, “Okay but tell me if it’s not good or there’s something else you want me to do.”

Liam opens his mouth and looks like he’s about to answer, but Zayn drops his head down and takes Liam’s cock into his mouth. Rather than words, just a loud moan comes out of Liam’s mouth and his hand involuntarily moves to grip Zayn’s hair.

Zayn takes the moan as a good sign and bobs his head a little lower, keeping one hand lightly wrapped around the base of Liam’s cock to keep it right where Zayn wants it.

He slowly sinks down until his mouth is completely full and pauses a moment, swallowing and sucking to just get used to this feeling for a moment.... It’s not bad.

In fact, it’s pretty good.

There’s definitely a distinct taste, but Zayn loves that it’s entirely Liam, and he finds himself wanting more.

His jaw slightly aches from the stretch, but Zayn loves that it’s a reminder of what he’s doing for Liam.

He feels tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as he attempts to take Liam just a little bit further, but Zayn loves that the further he takes Liam, the louder Liam’s gasps and moans become.

He bobs his head a little, twirling his tongue and running it along the sensitive underside, making sure to take mental notes of what gets the loudest noises out of Liam. He pulls off with a slight pop and begins jerking Liam, the slide easy with Zayn’s saliva already there.

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Liam gasps out, thrusting up slightly in Zayn’s tight fist. Zayn grins widely and cocks his head to the side, feeling proud that he got Liam to this point. He feels so confident in the moment that he contemplates telling Liam what he’s been up to.

“Um…. well Harry might have told me to practice on bananas so…… this is my first time on a real person?” Zayn says with a shrug, making Liam bark out a stunted laugh that quickly turns into more groans as Zayn's hand hasn't stopped working him over.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me when I’m about to put your dick in my mouth,” Zayn pouts but he’s already leaning in to take Liam down once more, clearly not offended in the slightest.

“Agreed, as long as you don’t talk about Harry when you’re about to put my dick your mouth,” Liam retorts breathily, trying to maintain some composure while Zayn lays little kitty licks and sucks in the head, looking up at Liam with wide eyes.

“Fuck, you look amazing right now,” Liam moans out, throwing his head back and hitting it against the mattress a few times to ground himself and prevent him from coming too soon, wanting for this incredible feeling to never end.

Zayn hums in acknowledgement, sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout Liam’s body. He maintains eye contact as he sinks down Liam’s length, taking him as far as he can and using his hand to jerk off the part he can’t reach.

Liam’s breath is coming out in little, punctuated gasps, his legs trembling with the amount of pleasure building in his body.

He leans up, propping himself on one elbow, and reaches forward to stroke Zayn’s cheek, gasping slightly and feeling heat rising in his stomach as his finger trails along Zayn’s cheek, the outline of his cock in Zayn’s mouth prominent.

Zayn starts bobbing his head faster, and Liam trails his hand up to grip Zayn’s hair, loose enough so Zayn can still move as he wants but firmly enough to ground them both.

Liam can hear himself gasping and moaning in the surrounding silence of the hotel room, he can feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, but all he can focus on is the warm, tight heat of Zayn’s mouth and the subsequent arousal throughout every part of his body it seems.

When Zayn gently reaches down and between his legs to cup Liam’s balls with his hand, Liam has to squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths because his desire is so strong. Zayn rolls his balls lightly with his fingers, and Liam accidentally kicks a leg out, luckily not kicking Zayn, just feeling so wound up from Zayn’s mouth.

He’s gotten blowjobs before, of course, but this is way beyond anything a girl has ever done with him. It’s so much, actually being able to watch as Zayn chokes on his cock, drool slightly smeared on his chin, eyes wide and teary. He looks absolutely perfect to Liam right now, and Liam’s so turned on that even just the way Zayn’s softly stroking the outside of Liam’s thigh is sending him hurtling towards his orgasm.

Liam scratches slightly at Zayn’s scalp, hoping to communicate how good Zayn’s making him feel through his body since words will never be enough to describe this. Zayn moans around Liam’s dick, encouraging Liam to tug a little harder on Zayn’s hair. Then Zayn pulls off to catch his breath for a moment and begins jerking Liam off fast.

“Jesus fuck, you’re incredible,” Liam pants out, trying to somehow articulate his pleasure in the moment. “Feels so so good, Zayn. Fuck, you’re so fit.”

The way that Zayn blushes at that compliment, despite how many times over the past few weeks Liam’s told him how beautiful he is, makes Liam’s heart expand. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die in this moment, either from how quickly his heart is pounding or from how he feels his heart growing with affection for the other boy.

Zayn leans down like he’s going to suck Liam down again, but then he looks up at Liam mischievously and says, voice already raw and fucked-out, “fuck my mouth.”

Liam throws his head back and bites his tongue in his effort to hold in the yell that almost comes out with that. Just when he thought it can’t get any better, of course Zayn would say something ridiculously sexy like that.

Liam gasps and stutters a bit as Zayn swallows around him, sucking on Liam’s tip while jerking his hand to meet his mouth. Liam dazedly reaches down to settle both his hands in Zayn’s hair, to which Zayn responds by placing both hands on the bed to bracket Liam’s thighs and looking up at Liam expectantly. 

At first, Liam only gently thrusts up a bit, not wanting to hurt or overwhelm Zayn.

But once he’s sure that they’re both completely ready for it, Liam holds Zayn’s head steady and begins snapping his hips up into the delicious warmth of Zayn’s mouth, not even trying to hold back the obscene sounds and words slipping from his lips.

It doesn’t take long before the pleasure is overtaking his body, tingling from head to toes, and he grunts out, “You’re gonna make me cum, Zayn.”

He slows down his thrusts as he feels Zayn tapping his thigh and releases his grip on Zayn’s hair. Zayn pops off and begins working Liam over with his hand, flicking his wrist in just the way he knows Liam likes and fondling his balls with his other hand.

“Come on my face, Li,” he whispers out, and that’s all it takes for Liam to come, shooting hot white streams across Zayn’s chin, lips, cheeks, and nose. As he comes down from the high of his orgasm, Liam gasps slightly when he sees that he even got some on Zayn’s forehead, completely marking Zayn as his own.

Zayn barely even seems to register the stickiness on his face, staring down at Liam with a lopsided smile on his face. “Was it good?” Zayn whispers.

Liam sits up slowly and drags a finger across Zayn’s face, gathering up as much of his own come as he can before sucking on that finger and tasting his own release.

“Z, that was by far the best head I’ve ever gotten.” This makes Zayn blush and giggle, and without even meaning to Liam adds on much softer, “I can’t believe you’re real and you’re mine.”

Zayn gasps slightly at this, but before Liam has time to panic and overthink that he might have said the wrong thing, Zayn moans loudly, and Liam notes how he’s cupping his own groin, hard cock apparent even though his jeans.

“Fuck, you’re still hard,” Liam says, slightly in surprise bust mostly in awe. He reaches out to place his hand over Zayn’s, both cupping Zayn’s erection and only offering the slightest of relief.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Liam asks. “I want to.”

He moves to unbutton Zayn’s jeans, but Zayn bats his hand away. Confused, Liam looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m really close,” Zayn whimpers, hurriedly undressing himself as he keeps his eyes glued to Liam.

"Just from giving me head?” Liam wonders aloud, and even though he’s just come, he feels his cock perk up with interest when Zayn nods eagerly. “Fuck, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

With that, Liam pushes the now fully nude Zayn over and onto his back. Liam crawls on top of Zayn so he’s on all fours, hovering over his trembling boyfriend. He takes both of Zayn’s hands and uses one of his own to pin them above Zayn’s head on the mattress.

Zayn looks almost frantic with need, and Liam never wants to deny him anything.

“Keep these here, okay?” Liam says, and Zayn nods slightly, thrusting his hips up to meet empty space, hoping for some sort of touch, something to take him to where he needs to go.

Liam releases his grip on Zayn’s wrists and moves his hand down to Zayn’s jaw, drawing him in for a heated kiss, more tongue and teeth than lips at this point. He slides his other hand down Zayn’s torso, making sure to pinch a nipple on the way there, until he feels precome on Zayn’s belly.

Liam doesn’t know why, but he has such a sudden urge to  _ taste _ Zayn, so he swipes his thumb through the mess and brings it up to their mouths. Leaning back only slightly from Zayn, Liam makes sure he’s watching as Liam sucks his own finger into his mouth, tasting Zayn’s precome.

Their moans are almost simultaneous, both feeling so overwhelmed by the other. “Wanna make you come,” Liam breathes into Zayn’s ear before nipping and tugging with his teeth at Zayn’s earlobe.

“I’m so close,” Zayn whimpers, thrusting his hips up quickly to fuck into Liam’s fist.

All it takes is Liam biting over a love bite he’d made earlier in the night, the pain still fresh, for Zayn to come with a yelp, spilling over into Liam’s hand onto his own belly.

Zayn lays still, trying to calm his breathing and heart rate as he watches Liam bring his own hand to his mouth and lick Zayn's semen off.

“Fuck,” Zayn mutters under his breath, making Liam smile down at him.

After the success of his first blowjob, his own incredible orgasm, and now seeing his sexy boyfriend looking so happy, Zayn is helpless but to smile just as big right back up at him.

Unfortunately, when his cheeks move in the smile, he feels where Liam’s dried jizz is, the heat of the moment starting to wear off and making Zayn feel itchy and gross with cum still on his face.

Liam must notice Zayn’s discomfort because he leans forward to peck Zayn quickly on the lips before running into their restroom. Zayn can hear the water form the shower starting, and he takes the moment to stretch out languidly across the bed, ending up curled into the fetal position.

Despite the cum on his body making him feel gross, he presses his face into the duvet, feeling giddy with happiness. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was from their show tonight and the following hot session with Liam, and Zayn doesn’t even realize that he’s drifting off to sleep until he feels Liam’s warm hands on his back, shaking him slightly.

“Shower time,” Liam says, and Zayn rolls over onto his back, staring at his boyfriend reverentially, basking in the happiness he feels in this moment.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Liam asks, chuckling fondly.

“Didn’t know it was a crime to admire one’s fit boyfriend,” Zayn says, trying to act offended but unable to hide his enormous grin.

Liam shakes his head, still smiling, and then tilts his head over in the direction of the restroom. “Don’t want the water to get cold.”

Zayn yawns as he forces his body to sit up and swing his legs off the bed.

He yawns again as Liam takes his hand and guides him to the bathroom.

He yawns one last time before following Liam into the shower and closing the glass door behind them.

Luckily for Zayn, Liam is the best boyfriend in the world and can tell how sleepy Zayn is, so he takes it upon himself to clean them both. Zayn just has to stand under the warm shower spray and let Liam take care of him, something that Zayn’s sleep-addled brain vaguely notes that he could really get quite used to.

They shower in blissful silence, both feeling refreshed and relaxed after their separate incredible orgasms. As Liam’s leaning his own head back into the water to wash out his shampoo, he smirks at Zayn and decides to break the silence.

“Did you really practice on bananas?”

Zayn groans and drops his head into his hands in embarrassment, shaking his head from side to side violently. Liam laughs-- not wanting to cause his boyfriend any actual embarrassment but still enjoying making Zayn squirm-- before he reaches out and pulls Zayn into a tight hug, nuzzling his own face into the soft skin of Zayn’s neck.

“I guess it worked,” Liam says with a shrug, using a hand to tilt Zayn’s chin to look at him. “That was absolutely perfect. We’ll have to do it again soon.”

Zayn smiles shyly and brings his arms to rest on Liam’s shoulders, hands clasped behind Liam’s neck.

“Thanks,” he says and leans in for a quick kiss. “But can you please never tell anyone about me practicing giving head on bananas?”

Liam quirks his head to the side, pretending to contemplate the offer. Then he leans forward and pecks Zayn’s nose. “Fine, but only if you agree to never mention Harry again when we’re having sex.”

  
  



End file.
